Melting Snow
by EmiieRoxs
Summary: Who knew that seeing an old face, would bring back such painful memories. But for a girl who has no memory of him, is it time to try again and gain more than just a friendly relationship? Or will the hurt and pain come rushing back? hatorixkana, plz R


A/N: i know it's been a while... and i have to say, i don't think i'll be updating anymore of my discontinued stories, including my fma ones and such. but this idea came to me a while back, and for me i wanted to write it all down. so, here goes. This is a hatorixkana fanfic, and it won't have Mayuko, Rin, or Kureno in it -sweatdrops- sorry!!.. and the idea came to me about a few days ago after we had this terrible snow day with snow, then sleet, then rain. then, the next day it was like it didn't happen, but everything was a sheet of ice. well anywho, yea. so, i'm sorry everyone, but, lol i just wanted to say i'm still alive and kickin' XP and o yea, lol i'm a procrastinator. a bad one too so, i was gonna have this up earlier but -sweatdrops- anyways!! haha. moving on -Em

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Summary:** Who knew that seeing an old face, would bring back such painful memories. But for a girl who has no memory of him, is it time to try again and gain more than just a friendly relationship? Or will the hurt and pain come rushing back? "Is it too late, Hatori? Too late to melt your heart surrounded by ice?" -HatorixKana- Lotsa fluff! plz R&R

**Chapter 1: Season's Greetings**

It was Chirstmas Eve, and there was a huge commotion at Sohma House. All the members of the Jyuunishi gathered, opening presents and such since the kids didn't want to wait and Hiro was making a fuss.

"Ah! Momiji, thank you so very much for your generous gift!" a voice squealed in delight, coming from noneother than Tohru Honda, who had a very cute sweatshirt with the face of a rabbit on it."Now I won't be cold during the winter! It's perfect! You're so thoughtful." she said, patting Momiji, the blonde haired half German half Japanese boy.

"Nyaa! Kyou-kun, think you can top that off?" Momiji teased, sticking his tongue out with a playful wink. Kyou, the cat of the zodiac growled and started to grind Momiji's head with his hand.

"Shaddup Momiji! This ain't a competition!" he said, grinding Momiji's head even harder.

"Waahhh!! Tohru, Kyou's hurting me!" Momiji whined, and Tohru sweatdropped.

"Come now you two get into the Christmas Spirit! Stop fighting! P-Please!" Tohru said, trying to calm down the bickering between the two. Shigure the dog, Ayame the snake, and Hatori the dragon were conversing with eachother. They were after all, the "adults" of the party. Well, mostly Hatori that is. Shigure and Ayame exchanged gifts while Hatori watched the others. Haru was with Yuki as they exchanged gifts, Kisa and Hiro were now conversing with Momiji, and Kagura started strangling Kyou because he was "saving" her present for "last". Ritsu by then was spazzing while Tohru was trying to calm him down. Hatori sweatdropped. He really didn't want to do any doctoring up on a holiday evening.

"Oh Ayame, it's just what I needed!" Shigure said, holding up his present. It was... a pile of computer paper?..

"I thought you'd like it, Shigure-san! Since you are a special novelist I believed that more paper is what you needed to get your creative mind going!" Ayame said with his famous laugh, and then held up his own present. "Ah, Shii-san it's just what I needed!" he said, holding up... fashion magazines?!...

"Since you are a fashion designer, I thought you might like to look through these magazines! Perhaps a new design shall spring forth!" Shigure said with a grin, and the two did a thumbs up.

"YES!" they both said, and Hatori sweatdropped.

"You two... still are so weird." he said with a small chuckle. Kisa had gotten Hiro a brand new wallet and a very probable expensive watch, while Hiro had gotten her two stuffed animals and a nice ribbon, blushing as she thanked him. Hatori smiled to himself. Ah, young love. Those two were bound to be a couple someday... Hatori went outside then, looking up. It was very cloudy, and there was something about this evening that he couldn't place. It was like he knew something was coming... he just didn't know what. The moon then suddenly showed itself to him, and he stared at it.

The moon... It was a clear white color. The color that reminded him of her pale skin, those soft eyes, ... Kana. The moon held an image of her, eyes closed as if she was in a deep slumber, the snow around her body. He blinked. No, he couldn't think about this, not now. It was a faded memory, and he shook his head. Closing his eyes, he re-opened them to see a light snow fall.

"A light snow fall?" he wondered, the clouds were still like sheets of thick darkness around the moon. "A snowstorm will be hitting, I bet." he said, wondering perhaps how many people will be caught in this terrible blizzard. He thought for a moment. If people were to get caught in this blizzard and end up hurt, how many would come to him? He was a well known doctor,.. Still... Ah, it wouldn't matter really. Patients were a doctor's company, patients were what made doctors the happy people they were. At least, that's what he thought. For now, it just didn't matter.

"Hatori?" a voice asked, making him turn.

"Yuki. What are you doing out here?" he asked calmly.

"I saw you were staring at the moon, lost in thought.." Yuki said, sitting down. There was a small silence. "You were thinking about Miss Kana again, were you not?" Yuki finally asked. Hatori stiffened, but relaxed his shoulders, sitting down next to the boy.

"I was.. But, you need not to be concerned about me Yuki." Hatori said, staring at the pond the Sohma House had in the back.

"Hatori.." Yuki said, a small frown on his face. Hatori looked up at Yuki.

"Yuki, it's all right. I'm fine, don't worry." Hatori said with a smile. Yuki shook his head.

"Is it too late, Hatori? Too late to melt your heart surrounded by ice?" he asked. Hatori's eyes widened for a moment. What could have _possessed_ this boy to ask him such a question? Hatori was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Yuki got up then, and looked to the sky. "Hatori... don't think that.. that it's not too late to have that warmth." he said. "The feeling that you are needed in this world, and that there is someone out there that was made just for you." Yuki said. Hatori smiled.

"It sounds like you have been thinking of Miss Honda, have you not?" he asked quietly, and Yuki smirked. More to himself really.

"I guess I have." he said, and smiled. Yuki, as well as Hatori, got up and went back inside the house. Hatori took one glance though back, looking at the moon. He really did wonder. _'Kana.. have you found your happiness yet?'_

--

The whole Sohma family had to sleep over at the Sohma family house. It seemed that a true, nasty blizzard had struck hard. When morning came, the snow had piled very high, that people from all over had to wait for at least hours before they were able to even shovel themselves out the door. Heck, not even hours.. more like, one full 24/7 day! When everyone left the house, Hatori had a small sigh.

"That was rough.." he said to himself, thinking about the night. He had to sleep on the couch while most of the kids watched TV, Ayame and Shigure were conversing rather loudly, and almost no sleeping hours were made for Hator. He had stayed up all night listening to the snores coming from all around, most from Ayame and Shigure. Looking up, he saw many people coming out of their houses while piling lots of snow on the front of the driveways. He thought to himself, wondering how many were caught up in this terrible storm.

Arriving to his home, Hatori opened the door and walked inside. He placed his keys down, put his coat over the hanger, and went over to the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw a flashing light that caught his eye. Walking over, he saw his answering machine had one new message. Raising a brow, he clicked the button.

"Sunday. January 2. 1:30am." the message rang before the beeping noise came on. "Doctor Hatori, this is Doctor Kurogin from the East Hospital calling. We just received a patient that needs recooperation in an enclosed and quiet area. We all confirmed that perhaps your house will be best. If you do not mind, please come pick up the patient when you get this message. It appeared that last night, the patient was caught in the blizzard, having her car run into a pole. There is no critical damage, only few scars and multiple bruises, nothing broken. The only thing that is scarred is the patient's memory. We would like it if you would be able to help this patient through their hopefully, temporary amnesia. If you do not care to take part of this, please call back. Otherwise, we shall see you at the hospital when you arrive." there was a click, a beep, and then nothing more.

Hatori sighed to himself, grabbed his coat, his doctor coat, his keys, and walked back outside and down to the hospital.

--

When he reached the hospital, Hatori turned and entered the sign-in room. "I'm looking for Doctor Kurogin." he said calmly, his outfit showed he was the one that was sent in to get the patient. The lady at the front desk nodded with a smile.

"This way please," she said, getting up and leading him to a room. "Doctor Kurogin, here is Doctor Hatori." she said, then leaving as Hatori stood in the doorway.

"You wanted my service, Doctor Kurogin?" Hatori asked. Doctor Kurogin turned around, with the patient in a wheelchair. Hatori's eyes widened. In the wheelchair seated was a lady about his age, perhaps a little younger. Her nice hazel eyes and silken hair made her even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Kana..." he whispered.

"If it's all right with you, we'd like you to take care of Miss Sohma." Doctor Kurogin said, with a smile on his face. Hatori, for almost the second time in his life, was speechless.

**AN: well, how did i do everyone? for a gal that's been away from fanfiction for a long time, i think i did alright.. I WILL DEFINATELY CONTINUE THIS STORY, mark my words. i really know that probably this little intro of chapter 1 is a dud, but hey, i have a lot more to come. really, it's all in my head :) thx for cooperating with me all, luv u guys, my loyal reviewers and reader! muwah! -Em **


End file.
